A Prison of Laughter
by elena.aisya
Summary: A story about the time when Pantherlily likes Charle. Charle's creeping out on him and sticks to Wendy most of the time. What will happen for both Wendy and Charle?
1. Chapter 1

**Charle: Hmmm...I think i'm gonna call the cops..**

*** 4 minutes later***

**Pantherlily: ^^ Hi Charles i came to look at your bod- WTF WHO CALLED THE COPS?!**

**Charle: Who else and Wendy no need for sudden alarm..**

**Wendy: N-no Carla it's m-my fault...I- i didn't do anything wrong though..**

**Charle: THEN IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!**

**Pantherlily: I knew something like this was bound to happen!**

**Charle: Liar**

**Wendy: Umm..I think that's a lie..**

**Pantherlily: ... Huh..*Hears a click sound* Umm..What was that? *Notices handcuffs chained around my paws* ... This means.. BON VOYAGE!**

*****Wendy & Charle walks away*****

***** Meanwhile in the prison*****

**Pantherlily: Hmm...Ooohh...It's so boring here in the prison! *notices a pill bug***

**Ooohh! *Grabs pill bug and eats it***

*****At home*****

**Wendy: I sure hope he's not alone.. :(**

**Charle: He isn't DUH**

**Wendy: Really?**

**Charle: He has some bugs all around him dummy!**

**Wendy: But..That's just being alone T^T**

**Charle: He'll be released in 3 days time anyway.**

**Wendy: I'm gonna visit him!**

**Charle: What if he's in the shower.. =='''**

**Wendy: Nahh! He hates the water Charle i doubt that!**

**Charle: *Hmmph***

****Back in the prison****

**Pantherlily: Rubby dub dub! I'm in the tub! :O Oooh It ryhmes!**

**Wendy: Hi, We would like to visit Pantherlily please!**

**Pantherlily: Ahhhh! What a nice bath that was ( Especially in my favorite tub tub!) ..? Where's my towel?**

***Runs around like a chicken (Naked) While trying to find the towel***

**Wendy: Hi Pantherlily good to see you! ^^ *Opens eyes* KYAAAAAAAAA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PLEASE! *Throws a rock from the corner***

**Pantherlily: Oh hi Wendy came to check my sexy bod- *Lands inside the toilet bowl***

**Wendy: *shivers***

**Charle: Hi Wendy how was the visitin- WTF HEY YOU PERVERT GET SOME CLOTHES ON *Covers eyes***

**Pantherlily: Came to check my sexy babies out?**

**Charle: Haha..I didn't know you we're pregnant! XD HAHAHAHAHA**

**Pantherlily: NO! I meant my sexy body...!**

**Wendy: I'm gonna leave now..**

**Charle: Wait for me Wendy!**

****Door slams and Charle is locked in****

**Continues to the next following chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following chapter of the prison of laughter:**

**Charle: ...Wendy..DON'T LEAVE ME INSIDE WITH THIS PERVERT! *Slams door***

**Pantherlily: Oh come on! I'm a CAT not a PERVERT**

**Charle: Then you're a perverted cat! NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE! WENDY!**

**Wendy: *Drags a cat* Hmmmm...Hey Carla aren't you gonna walk now? I'm tried of dragging you around..And you're quite heavy too..*looks at the cat* HUH! YOU'RE NOT CHARLE! YOU'RE HAPPY!**

**Happy: Aye..Please stop the room from spinning _ **

**Wendy: Ehh...Why are you here in the prison anyway?**

**Happy: I stole someone fish..Aye...**

**Wendy: O.O ( I can't believe that you can go to prison just by stealing someone fish)**

*****Back in the prison*****

**Pantherlily: I see a pill bug! *Pill Bug goes inside Pantherlily's nose* Oooh! Maybe it likes my nose poo!**

**Charle: Ewww That's gross! *Shuffles away from Pantherlily***

**Pantherlily: ? HEY THAT'S NOT SHUFFLING! Let me, the king of the dance, shuffle, demonstrate !**

**Charle: ( S***! NOT ONE OF HIS STUPID BALLET LESSONS AGAIN)**

**Pantherlily: Ahem..*Does the shuffle* See?**

**Charle: Ughhhh! SHUT UP ALREADY! *Sees a puddle of soap mixed with water***

**Hehehehe he's going near that huge puddle tough luck dude!**

**Pantherlily: Huh? What did you say Charle? *Slips* ?! *Lands back into the toilet bowl***

**Charle: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Locks toilet door* Tough luck sucker!**

**Pantherlily: Hmm..*Licks toilet bowl water* This isn't so bad! *Drinks more of it***

**Charle: UGHHHH! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME PUKE!**

***Unlocks the toilet door***

**Pantherlily: I don't feel good...*Face is starting to go green***

*****Back at Wendy*****

**Wendy: Lets head back!**

**Happy: Aye!**

***Opens the prison door***

**Wendy: Carla! Are you here!**

**Charle: WENDY DON'T COME IN!**

**Wendy: Huh?**

**Happy: ...!**

**Pantherlily: *A huge portion of vomit splashes on both Wendy and Happy...***

**Wendy: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! NOW MY DRESS IS GREEN *Sniffs the dress* AND IT SMELLS BAD!**

**Happy: This is bad! REAL BAD! My fish i was gonna give Charle has been covered with vomit...**

**Wendy & Happy: ==+ You went TOO far...**

**Pantherlily: Aheheheh...Heh?**

**Charle: Good now i can see some action.**

***Wendy & Happy starts batting Pantherlily***

**Charle: Now i can go home AT LAST! :3**

**(Next Chapter will be released tommorow so stay tuned!)**


End file.
